A New Life
by PercyQuinn
Summary: Savannah was an average 5 year old with what she thought was an avearge life until her mother ODs and she finds herself being adopted by Harley Quinn and The Joker.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day October 13th 2005. Savannah was walking home from school after she had a fun day. So far she really liked kindergarten and she was excited to tell her mom about it. She arrived to the apartment complex she lived in. She waved hi to her neighbors whom always acted different from the people at school. She thinks its because they always drank stuff that tasted really nasty and their cigarettes smelled funny. When she walked into her apartment she noticed her mom wasn't asleep on the couch or drinking her nasty drink. She started to walk to her bedroom but noticed her mom sleeping in the doorway of the bathroom. She knows her mom will wake up grumpy if she wakes up there so she attempts to wake her up herself. For some reason shaking her and screaming wasn't waking her up. She figures her mother is really tired and decides to let her sleep. She picks up the empty pill bottle and the nasty drink that was by her mom and puts them in the garbage then goes in her room to do her homework. Mother will wake up later right?


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah had finished her homework and was now playing in her room waiting for her after school snack. She began to worry after another hour passed by and her mom had not woke up to make her anything. She walked to where her mom had passed out and tried to wake her up again. After nothing worked an idea crossed her mind. She pressed her head to her mom's chest and tried to listen for her heartbeat."Mom?" She asked shakily. She gulped and tried to watch her chest rising and falling. There was nothing. Hot tears began streaming down her face as she bolted out the front door and in the middle of the apartment complex. "SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE HELP!" She screamed. A boy in the distance had yelled at her to go upstairs and get her neighbors. As quickly as she could she ran up to her neighbors and banged on their door. "Savannah? What's wrong sweety?" Savannah could not speak at this point she could only scream and cry hysterically. She grabbed her neighbors hand and pulled her to her apartment where her mom lay dead. The things that followed were a blur for Savannah. The police and ambulance came, her aunts and father had also showed up each telling her that they should have called them first. Currently her aunts were arguing with her father over who will take care of her now. The police intervened "Actually neither of you will be taking her. The court battle that happened prevents you from taking her. We will be taking her to an orphanage outside of the state." If Savannah knew one thing it was that she did not want to go to an orphanage. So she did the only thing she could. She ran and she ran fast. Did she know where she was running to? No. Did it matter? Not at that moment. The police had started chasing her along with her dad and aunts. After a few moments of running she had ran into town and was now exhausted. She turned down an alleyway in an attempt to lose the police. She turned her head to check to see if the were there and _smack._ She had crashed into them. On the ground now, she shook her head and looked up. A tall scary man in a trench coat and hat looked at her. His face was white and his red lips were carved into a smile. The police had caught up at that moment but froze when the saw the man. "What seems to be the problem officer hehe" His voice was sinister but was calming to Savannah at that moment. The man pulled out a gun and shot at the police who ran away. One of them had yelled at them to "signal the bat" whatever that meant."What'd you do to get the cops after ya kid?" The man asked her. Before she could awnser a woman dressed up as a Jester had come out of a building with a bag thrown over her shoulder. "I got the money Mistah J..who's the kid oooooooh can we keep her." The woman's voice was high pitched with an accent Savannah didn't recognize. "Harley aren't the hyenas enough for you." The woman known as Harley pouted. "But puddin' remember the bat kid? How much fun it was to have him around till batsy ruined our fun. This kid is our second chance at that." The clown bent down and grinned "Tell me kid why were the cops chasing you." Savannah sighed "Cuz my mommy died and they wanna put me in a orphanage but I don't wanna go so I ran real fast." Harley looked saddened by that."Aw Mistah J we gotta take her." Savannah wanted to go with them. To her they seemed like a better option then the orphanage."Please can I go with you I don't wanna go to a orphanage." He seemed to be considering it. "Do you know who we are kid?" Savannah shook her head."The Joker and Harley Quinn."Savannah looked at him blankly and he sighed."We're the funniest and scariest people ya will eva meet." Harley told her."I'm funny and scary." Joker looked at her unimpressed." Oh ya kid make me laugh and you can come with us."She remembered a few jokes her mom used to say. "So and were walking down the forest. Mr. bear looked at Mr rabbit and asked Mr rabbit do you ever have problems with poo sticking to your fur Mr. rabbit said why no I don't so Mr. bear picked up Mr. rabbit and wiped his butt with him." The Joker stared at her a little bit then chuckled. "Pretty good kid we'll keep you for a few days and if you start telling better jokes you'll be able to stay." Harley smiled at her."Welcome to your new life kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah had fallen asleep on the way back to Harley and Joker's hideout apparently they lived in Gotham witch was a 2 hour drive from where Savannah lived. She made a mental note to ask them what they were doing there.

Soon enough she found she was being woken up by Harley."Wake up kid we're here." Savannah looked out the window of the backseat and noticed they were now in a garage with 4 other expensive looking cars. Savannah assumed they were rich. How else would they get the nice cars?

The Joker had ordered Harley to go check to see if Batman had followed. Savannah had heard people talk about Batman at kindergarten before but she didn't know much about him. He must have been mean if he was following them though.

Harley returned after sometime and said it was all clear. She opened the door to let Savannah out and to show her around. "So kid we neva asked what's yer name?" Savannah debated telling the truth."Uhm it's Samantha."Harley looked at her."Look I get it you don't know us but, if you wanna stay your going to have to tell the truth."Harley's accent had disappeared when she said that. Savannah stared at the ground in shame."My name is Savannah." She muttered."See that's betta!" Savannah made another mental note to ask how Harley knew she was lying and why her voice changed.

* * *

 **AN: Hey so thanks to anyone reading this story its been about 3 years since I published anything on fanfiction and I'm a little rusty so I apologize for the last chapter because it wasn't my best. Please review and let me know what you think with suggestions on how I can get better and what you want to see from this story it will help a lot Thanks!**

 **~PercyQuinn**


	4. Chapter 4

Harley opened the door leading them into the main part of their hideout."This is where Mistah J and I do our business. Yer not allowed in this part after this tour" Savannah looked around at the place. There were men dressed up as clowns holding guns looking at her and for what felt like the billionth time that day she was scared. "Don't worry they won't hurt ya as long as ya do what yer told an' stay away." Harley warned her.

They continued through the hideout which Savannah later learned was an abandoned comedy club. It had a separate part to it that they used as a living area. Harley eventually led Savannah to there and she finally felt safe again. The living room looked really nice and Savannah was excited to be able to stay here. The couches were green and black that matched the 'HAHAHA' written on the walls. There was a black hot tub in one of the corners that made Savannah sad she didn't have a bathing suit. But, Savannah's absolute favorite part was the T.V. set. It was huge! Savanah never had a T.V. before and the frst thing she wanted to do was to watch it.

"Alright kiddo let's continue upstairs to my bedroom. That's where you'll be stayin' tonight." Harley informed her. Savannah followed up the stairs which led to a red and black painted room. Everything was red and black from the bed, the closet, the bean bag chair, the dolls on the bed,the bathroom, and about 20 other random things in the room.

Harley had told Savannah that she needed to take a bath.

"I don't know how to bathe myself."

"Yer motha neva taught ya how ta bath yerelf."

"No I rarely ever got baths."

Harley sighed."I'll give ya bath kid don't ! It'll give us a chance to talk."

Harley began the bathwater and went to get a black shirt for Savannah to sleep in and a couple of towels to use. When she returned she had Savannah get undressed. Savannah removed her shirt and Harley noticed that she was just skin and bone."Hey Savannah did yer mom eva y'know feed ya." Savannah stared at her confused and got in the bathwater."Of course she always fed me after school." Harley looked concerned as she began to massage shampoo in her hair."Is that it?"Savannah laughed."When else would she have feed me."

Harley began to realize Savannah might have been neglected."How did yer mom die."She regretted the question as soon as she asked it but it needed to be asked sooner or later."The cops said it was a overdoes. I was the one who found her. It was scary."Harley felt sorry for her. No kid should ever find her mother like that.

Harley finished up the bath and dried her put the black shirt over her head and attempted to brush her hair but it was very curly and hard to brush.

"Alrighty kiddo it's time fer bed." Savannah suddenly remembered something."Wait! How come you knew I was lying."Harley smiled."Ima psychiatrist. I know how ta read people."  
Savannah nodded."Okay and how come your voice changed."

"I have no clue what yer talkin' bout and no more questions its time fer bed."

Savannah climbed into bed and Harley tucked her in."Goodnight kid try ta have a good night okay."Harley turned to leave but Savannah grabbed her arm."Wait where are you going."Harley saw the terrified look in her eyes."Well I was gonna go sleep in Mistah J's room but I can stay here if ya want." Savannah nodded and Harley climbed in the bed with her, forgetting the fact that she was still in her outfit. Savannah curled up in Harley's arms and grabbed clenched on her shirt sobbing

Harley vowed right then and there to try to give Savannah the funnest life she could ever have.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading and please review it would mean alot. Thanks!**

 **~PercyQuinn**


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah had been staying with Harley and the Joker for 6 months now. She never saw much of Joker in those 6 months. According to Harley he was out trying to make people laugh.

Savannah had observed quite a few things in the 6 months and one of them was the fights Joker and Harley always had.

Tonight they were fighting again and Savannah was hiding in her and Harley's room. She couldn't exactly make out what was being said, but she knew they were saying a lot of bad words. She heard things being thrown around, a loud slap, and Harley crying out in pain.

About 10 minutes later, Harley went into the room and found Savannah hiding under the 's face was covered in bruises, but she was still smiling."Hey Banana, how's bout we go get some milkshakes at the lounge." Savannah nodded and crawled out from under the bed into Harley's arms.

Savannah loved going to the lounge. Everyone there knew who she was, and they were always suprisingly nice towards her.

Harley and Savannah entered the lounge getting mods from people like Riddler, Two-Face, and Scarecrow and sat at their usual booth. Savannah learned awhile back ago that they others don't necissarily like her , but they respect her because Harley is her mom now.

A waiter came and took their order. Savannah ordered a chocolate milkshake and a grilled cheese and Harley ordered a shirley temple and a cheeseburger.

Savannah was focusing on her yummy chocalte milkshake when Harley screamed and ran to some redheaded woman that Savannah had never seen before

"AHHH RED" Harley was in the other womans arms practically crying. Savannah watched curiously as the other woman grinned. "Harley I missed you. How have you been."She looked over at Savannah."Please tell me you and Joker didn't kidnap another child."Harley laughed and proceded to tell the woman about Savannah.

Savannah's focus had gone back to her milkshake. She had almost finished it when Harley sat with the woman in the booth."Savannah, this is Red. Red, this is Savannah." Savannah frowned."Your name is a color?" The woman shook her head."That is just an affectionate nickname Harley calls me. My name is Poison Ivy."Savannah nodded and looked at her milkshake glass, hoping Ivy would go back to talking to Harley. Luckily,she did.

After an hour Savannah found herself in the most toxic part of Gotham

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry that it's not my best. I got stuck on it and I had no idea what direction I wanted to go so I ended up rushing it. Next chapter will show what major things happened at each age until Savannah is a teenager. About then is when the story will get better and will be written with more detail. Please review and let me know what you would like to see. Thanks for reading.**

 **~PercyQuinn**


	6. Chapter 6

When Savannnah was 6 she was recognized.

It was a warm night. Harley and her were walking down the streets of Gotham on their way back from Poison Ivy's. Without either of them knowing an officer from another town had been following them closely. It was the same officer that had seen Savannah run off.

About 20 minutes later when they were near they hideout the officer had run up and snatched Savannah and began to ran. She began to kick, scream, and bite. Harley immedatley ran after him. The officer spoke as Savannah screamed after Harley."My name is Officer Adams. I work for the CCPD. I am going to keep you safe. Are you hurt?" Savannah didn't answer screamed louder for Harley who seemed to be running slowly.

The officer had unfortunatly ran the wrong way and Harley was heard from behind him yelling "BABIES!" Savannah knew what was going to happen next and began to laugh. Two hyenas jumped out infront of Adams growling hungrily. Adams tried running the other way put the two beast pounced on him. He fell and Savannah wiggled out of his arms and into Harley's. She laughed as she passed by him being chewed to bits.

"Have fun with yer new chew toy boys."

When Savannah was 7 Harley fought back.

It was one of those nights. Savannah was watching cartoons and Harley was getting beaten by the Joker. Savannah would steal glances at them every few minutes but would look away when the Joker would growl at her.

"Harley, my love how many times have I told you not to grab the wrong gun!" His sentence started out loving but sounded more hateful and loud as he spoke. "S-sorry puddin' I-I got confused the looked so alike." He growled again."A MILLION DOLLARS AND YOU RUINED MY JOKE."Harley cowered in fear."B-but Puddin' it was pretty funny you grabbin' the wrong gun haha." He said nothing as his fist made contact with Harley's eye. She hit the floor and Joker made sure to break a rib with his foot before turning around and walking away.

When Harley picked herself of the floor she didn't know what came over her. She grabbed her bat and without a second thought, struck Joker. He fell to the ground and Harley realised what she had done. She picked up Savannah and fled to Ivy's.


	7. Chapter 7

When Savannah was 6 she was recognised.

It was a warm night. Harley and Savannah were walking down the streets of Gotham on their way back from Poison Ivy's. Without either of them knowing an officer from another town had been following them closely. It was the same officer that had seen Savannah run off.

About 20 minutes later when they were near the hideout the officer had run up and snatched Savannah and began to ran. She began to kick, scream, and bite. Harley immediately ran after him. The officer spoke as Savannah screamed after Harley."My name is Officer Adams. I work for the CCPD. I am going to keep you safe. Are you hurt?" Savannah didn't answer screamed louder for Harley who seemed to be running slowly.

The officer had,unfortunately, run the wrong way and Harley was heard from behind him yelling "BABIES!" Savannah knew what was going to happen next and began to laugh. Two hyenas jumped out in front of Adams growling hungrily. Adams tried running the other way put the two beasts pounced on him. He fell and Savannah wiggled out of his arms and into Harley's. She laughed as she passed by him being chewed to bits.

"Have fun with yer new chew toy boys."

When Savannah was 7 Harley fought back.

It was one of those nights. Savannah was watching t.v. and Harley was getting beaten by the Joker. Savannah would steal glances at them every few minutes but would look away when the Joker would growl at her.

"Harley, my love how many times have I told you not to grab the wrong gun!" His sentence started out loving but sounded more hateful and loud as he spoke. "S-sorry puddin' I-I got confused the looked so alike." He growled again." YOU RUINED MY JOKE."Harley cowered in fear."B-but Puddin' it was pretty funny you grabbin' the wrong gun haha." He said nothing as his fist made contact with Harley's eye. She hit the floor and Joker made sure to bre?k a rib with his foot before turning around and walking away.

When Harley picked herself off the floor she didn't know what came over her. She grabbed her bat and without a second thought, struck Joker. He fell to the ground and once Harley realized what she had done, she picked up Savannah and fled to Ivy's.

Ivy moved in after that,

After Harley had hit Joker things changed. Joker had gone on a rampage looking for Harley that night. Hundreds lost their life that night and Joker had been caught by Batman and thrown into Arkham. Once there, Two-Face had noticed the mark Harley's bat had left and quickly figured out what happened. The news had gotten around quickly. Everyone at Arkham was talking about Harley fighting back. There was a riot that night and hundreds more had lost their life.

Joker returned to the hideout to find Harley and Ivy sitting in the living room. He made an attempt to attack, but a vine had wrapped around him. He began to violently shake around and kick as the vine lifted him up. Savannah watched everything play out from the staircase.

Savannah watched everything play out from the staircase. She watched as Joker screamed at Harley. Ivy was threatening Joker while Harley was praying for this to end.

The night ended with a bloody Joker, a crying Harley, and a pissed of Ivy who had just moved in.

* * *

 **Sorry if it feels rushed. Hopefully next chapter is better. I promise I am trying to improve. Please review and tell me what you would like to see and how I can improve it would really help. Thank you for reading.**

 **~PercyQuinn**


	8. Chapter 8

Savannah was 13 when she first killed someone.

So far her life was going fine. Ivy was homeschooling her and Joker wasn't beating Harley as much.

One night she was walking to the store to buy some food for dinner. She got to the store picked out everything and went to pay for it. It was that time she realized she forgot her money. _Shit._ She thought of two options. She could either go home get the money and come back but, that was too boring. So she did the fun reached in her boot and pulled out the gun that Harley had bought for her for her birthday. She aimed the gun at the store clerk's head. Before she could say anything her nerves got the best of her and she accidently pulled the trigger. It seemed to scare her more than it scared anyone else in the store. She shook her head, grabbed her things and, ran.

When she arrived home Ivy was the first to notice her erratic behavior.

"Who did you kill?" She asked without looking up from her book. "What?Me?Kill?Nah.."She tried playing it off. Ivy looked at her."Savannah, Who. .Kill." Savannah looked down."A store clerk. It was an accident, though, I was just trying to scare him because I forgot my money and-"Ivy put her hand up to stop her."Savannah, I don't care if you killed someone or why I only care if the police, or worse, the Bat followed." Savannah shook her head. " I don't think so I didn't hear sirens and I think it's too light out for the Bat to be patrolling." Ivy smiled."Then I am proud of you. Joker and your mother will be proud of you too." Savannah mirrored Ivy's smile."Thanks. At first, I was a bit scared but, now I kinda feel...good? Yeah, this...this is a good feeling."She began to laugh."I kinda wanna do it again. I can see why you guys are villains. It's a badass feeling." Ivy laughed."How about you go up and take a shower and when your mother gets back we can discuss all of this. Alright?" Savannah nodded and ran up to her room for a shower.

When she came back downstairs., Harley cuddled up to Ivy and they were watching a movie."Hey, Mom." Harley turned and grinned."Hey Sav, Red said ya had amazin news ta tell me."Savannah sat down on the other couch."Yeah, um...I sorta killed someone earlier." Harley's eyes widened and she her smile grew bigger. She jumped up, squealed and hugged Savannah.

Later that night Savannah was in her room. What she had done earlier that day had sparked something inside of her. She began to see the world they way her parents had. She understood now.

She was working on a persona for herself. The outfit was simple. A corset,leggings,and thigh high boots. Everything would be black. The next part would be her hair. She had decided shave off half. The rest of her hair would be straightened.

She went into Harley and Ivy's room, finding the outfit she desired and a black eye mask. She went into her bathroom and began straightening her hair. When she was done she looked in the mirror and grinned. It was perfect. Now all she needed was a name. She thought about this and about her personality. She thought about her mom and mental illness and that's when she thought of a name.

She climbed up on the rooftop and looked out over the and Batman had better prepare for the dawn of an era for Mania Quinn was about to make a debut

* * *

 **So that was chapter 8. I've been hesitant to continue with this story as I feel it is shit but, I guess some people like it so...**

 **Anyway please review and let me know what you would like to see happen and how I can improve. It would help me out a lot. Thanks for reading.**

 **~PercyQuinn**


End file.
